List of truck manufacturers
This is a list of truck manufacturers by region. 'Trucks' are correctly referred to as commercial vehicles. Worldwide rankings By Region (country) Africa *GIAD Trucks (Sudan) *SNVI (Algeria) different models for the Algerian market and some African and Asian countries Asia garbage truck]] *Anhui Jianghuai Automobile (China) *Ashok Leyland (India) *Asia Motorworks (India) *AIL (Israel) *Beiqi Foton (China) *Benteng Motor (Malaysia) *Daihatsu (Japan) (51% owned by the Toyota Group) *Dongfeng Motor Corporation (China, under joint ventures with Nissan Diesel as Dongfeng Nissan-Diesel, and with Cummins as DFAC.) *Eicher Motors (India)under joint venture with Volvo *Force Motors (India), under a joint venture with MAN AG *Hino Motors (Japan) in a joint venture with Scania *Hinopak Motors (Pakistan) *Isuzu (Japan) *Mahindra and Mahindra (India) *Master Motors (Pakistan) *Matra Fire (Indonesia) *Mitsubishi Fuso (Japan) *New Sentosa CV (Indonesia) *Nissan Diesel (Japan) 100% owned by Volvo *Shaanxi Automobile Group (China) *TATA Daewoo Commercial Vehicle (South Korea) (subsidiary of TATA Motors, India) *TATA Motors (India) *Sinotruk (China) *Volvo Pakistan Australia & New Zealand R500]] *Volvo (Australia) *Mack (Australia) *Iveco (different models for Australian market) *International (Australia - formerly International Harvester Corp. Australia, Now a division of IVECO has been building trucks and agricultural equipment in Australia since 1903)International Australia *Kenworth (different models for Australian market) *Oka (truck variants of traditional models) Europe Coal-fired steam lorry at Astlepark Steam Rally]] dump truck in France]] ]] *ACMAT (France) *Alexander Dennis (UK) *Askam (Turkey) *Avia Trucks (Czech Republic) *Barkas (Germany) *Barreiros (Spain) *Bedford (UK) *BelAZ (Belarus) *Berliet (France) Berliet Tramagal Portugal 1960s to 1990s *BMC (Turkey) *Bravia (Portugal) *Carmichael (UK) *Chavdar (Bulgaria) *Citroen (France) *Commer (UK) *DAF Trucks (Netherlands) (division of PACCAR) *Dennis Eagle (UK) *Ebro (Spain) *ELBO (Greece) *ERF (UK) *Fabrika Automobila Priboj (Serbia) *Foden (UK) *Ford *Ganja Auto Plant (Azerbaijan) *GAZ (Russia) *Ginaf (Netherlands) *Ikarbus (Serbia) *Iveco (Italy) *Jelcz (Poland) *Kamaz (Russia) *Karrier (UK) *KAZ (Georgia) *KrAZ (Ukraine) *LAZ (Ukraine) *LIAZ (Czech Republic, 1951-2002) *Magirus (Germany) *MAN (Germany) *MAZ (Belarus) *Mercedes-Benz (Germany) *MTZ (Belarus) *Multicar (Germany) *Namco (Greece) *Neobus (Serbia) *Nibus (Serbia) *Nicolas (France) *Otokar (Turkey) *Panhard (France) *Pegaso (Spain) *Renault Trucks (France) *Robur (Germany) *Roman (Romania) *Scania (Sweden) *Seddon Atkinson (UK) *Sides (France) *Sisu Auto (Finland) *Škoda (Czech Republic) *Star (Poland) *Steyr (Austria) *TAM (Slovenia) *Tatra (Czech Republic) *Temax (Greece) *TMU (Spain) *Tramagal RVI (Portugal) *TVM (Slovenia) *URO (Spain) *Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles (Germany) *Volvo Trucks (Sweden) (not to be confused with Volvo cars, which is part of Ford Motor Company) *Zastava Trucks (Serbia) *Zil (Russia) North America truck - in UK]] VNL780, U.S.A.]] heavy recovery/tow truck]] *American LaFrance *Autocar Company (USA) *Crane Carrier Corporation (USA) *Chevrolet *Colet *Dodge *E-One *Freightliner Trucks *Ford *GMC *Hino (different models for U.S. market) *International Harvester *Isuzu *Kenworth *Mack Trucks *Mitsubishi Fuso *Navistar International *Nissan *Oshkosh *Kalmar Industries (formerly Ottawa) (yard switch trucks) *Peterbilt *Pierce *Sterling Trucks *UD Nissan Diesel *Volvo Trucks (different models for U.S. market) *Western Star Trucks South America *Aeolus (Uruguay) *Agrale (Brazil) *Chevrolet (commercial vehicles for the Colombian market only) *DaimlerChrysler ? *Deutz-Agrale (Argentina) *Dimex (Argentina) *FERESA (Argentina) *Ford Truck (Brazil) (cargo line) *Grosspal (Argentina) *Hispano Argentina (Argentina) *Libertad (Uruguay) *Lo Giudice-Pace (Argentina) *Matra (Brazil) * Mercedes Benz Daimler Benz Argentina * Mercedes Benz Daimler Benz Do Brazil *Orejano (Uruguay) *Randon (Brazil) *Renault (Uruguay) *TATSA (Argentina) *Troller (Brazil) *Volvo (Brazil) *Volkswagen Truck and Bus (Brazil) A to Z listing A list in ABC order of minor makers & brands * Initially based on appendix list from The Illustrated History of Trucks and Buses, by Denis Miller, pub by Quantum Books See also A shorter list in Navbox form is also available to use in articles by adding (please add below the External links section in articles from manufactures featured in the list) :Note not all manufacturers are in this list. Any missing company that has a company/brand article on this Wiki can be added to the list in the relevant section. References External links http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Trucks Wikimedia Commons has media related to: Trucks Category:Trucks Category:Commercial vehicles Truck manufacturers Category:Manufacturers